It Hurts
by Cabba
Summary: It isn't easy being who they were. People expected a great brilliant flawless hero. They wanted them to solve the problems. But then, they look down at them as if they were worthless strangers. Not all of them. Percy knows this. It hurts. Harry knows this. He tries to ignore it. Sally knows this. She's an expert, here. Family bonding; Percy, Harry and Sally; Sweet threeshot 'Pumki'
1. Being Percy Hurts

**This was an unexpected thought, but it felt probable to me. Everyone has feelings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or HP series.**

* * *

Sally blinked her eyes slowly. She felt drowsy. Looking out the window through a gap in the curtains, she decided that it must have been close to six in the morning. Usually, she'd be up at this time, but she did feel a bit tired after spending an extra hour on her computer for her novel. Warm tea was the solution for this.

She wrapped her robe around her and walked at a leisured pace to the kitchen. It was a calm space of mind. The Titan War was over and Percy was where he should be. In his room, sleeping peacefully like a six year old boy, instead of a sixteen year old teenager. She made the tea while humming a piano composition softly.

The sound of the steam from the tea pot brought her fully awake. Hoping that Percy didn't wake up, she poured herself a cup and went back into her room and opened her window. The window sill gardening space had seven flowers and all of them were bright and small. She smiled at them and sipped her hot tea.

Then she heard footsteps. She turned around to see Percy open her door and look a little startled. He blinked and said, "I thought you were asleep."

Sally smiled and patted the seat next to her. Percy trudged and sat down. He leaned his head on his hands, staring out onto the New York street. Sally stroked his hair trying to flatten it.

"When did you wake up?" She asked.

"When you opened the window." He muttered. Sally looked surprised.

"You slept through me making tea in the kitchen?" Percy smiled sheepishly. There was a bout of silence until…

"Mom? Am I stupid?"

Sally stared at him, shocked. She vividly remembered him asking this question when he was seven.

"What?" She managed to ask. Maybe she had heard it wrong…

"Am I dumb? Do I look confused all the time? People always call me stuff like that…"

"And you believe them?" Sally asked incredulously.

Percy looked down, "It's not easy to ignore them, if everyone calls you stupid or idiotic at some point in their lives. And everyone has."

Sally frowned, "I have never underestimated your smarts, Pepe. Neither has Harry."

"But Harry sometimes looks at me like he's irritated if I don't understand something that he said." Percy complained looking at his mother.

"He has his own reasons. But has he ever called or implied that you were 'dumb'? She asked. Percy shook his head. "Alright then. Leaving you and Harry, everyone has given me that look that says, 'When did you lose it?' or 'How many times did your mother drop you?' or 'How did you escape from the asylum?' and it… it makes me feel so useless sometimes! It hurts a lot. Yeah, people may say it for the fun of it, you know, to make others laugh, a funny moment but it's not exactly funny to me!"

Sally set down her cup and looked at her son. He seemed really distressed by this, "You're right. It's not nice to have fun at the expense of others. Honey, you know it's only because you're more innocent than them."

Whatever answer he'd been expecting or hoping for hadn't been this. Percy stared at her.

"Innocent! Mom! You know all the stuff I went through! All the fighting and losing and winning at a huge cost! I think I've lost my innocence a long time ago! I mean….not innocence like that…you know…that innocence and this is different and…you know what I mean!" Percy fumbled.

Sally smiled. She pressed her palm to his cheek and looked at him, so lovingly that Percy almost couldn't bear it. At times, he even felt that he didn't deserve such a kind and wonderful role model.

"What I meant was that sometimes, when you think real hard, people feel that you have absolutely no clue of what's happening. It's just your facial expression. No one controls how they look on the outside-"

"Except the Gods." Percy muttered. Sally patted his cheek.

"You look really handsome, Pepe. What I'm saying that people, at first, get a little intimidated by you. Then, when you talk so normally with them, they feel better that they can catch up with you. Later, they notice your expressions and feel that you don't grasp what others do as easily as them." Sally said.

Percy hesitated, "Still doesn't stop them. I mean, you know what Zeus said when he offered me immortality? 'A dimwitted God, apparently', that's what he said, right in front of everyone."

"You were shocked that you were being offered something you'd never like. It wasn't something that'd suit you, was it? Naturally, you were speechless." She said, rubbing his back.

"Even Annabeth. She calls me 'Seaweed Brain.' I mean, yeah, I sometimes feel a bit lost when she talks all those five dollar words, and I kinda like it now, but it hurt at first. It always hurts when people call me that right in my face or behind my back, which I'm sure they do. And when I say something which helps save all of us, they look at me in shock, like I'm the last person to help out." Percy said, sullenly.

"I told you, your expression and what you think are different. People interpret it wrong. Take Pumpkin for example, if he had an emotionless face on, what do you think he'd be thinking of?"

"His duty in the war. That's obvious." Percy said looking up at her. Sally smiled sadly, "He couldn't be thinking about his parents?"

Percy opened his mouth and then shut it, "Yeah-

"He couldn't be thinking about the past? Or about Ginny? Or just about his homework? That boy is one of a kind and so are you. Don't let them bring you down. You should go out there and give everyone a shock of their lives if you want to change. Or you should stand up and be a tall and proud Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." Sally hit him out the shoulder, but she smiled. "WHat would I ever do without you?"

Percy laid his head on her shoulder, "All sorts of silly things."

Sally grinned and murmured, "It's what you think about yourself that matters. That's how you change people. Just by being who you want." Sally said and kissed his head thanking the Fates, not for the first or last time, for giving her a son who turned out to be one of the most important people in her life.

* * *

**A bit small, but sweet, right?**

**Cabba. **


	2. Being Harry Hurts

**This is the second chapter to 'Being Percy Hurts.' I wanted to read some Harry and Sally bonding when I realized that I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD WHO DOES IT!**

**(clears throat) **

**I'm changing the name of the story to 'It hurts.' (Probably not very original, meh!)**

**Anyway. This is set during the summer before the sixth year. **

**Summary: Harry feels the weight of the world on his shoulders and in his desperation, reaches US to seek some comfort. Now, how did he do that?**

**The lullaby, Sally sings, is in the Harry Potter sound track. The main one. The first opening music you hear when the first movie introduce the film's name. Yeah, that one.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the HP series. I have no claim over the PJO books. The characters recognized are not mine.**

**Words – 1895**

* * *

The green washed over him and Harry opened his eyes. He was right in front of a tree in one of the large parks in New York. Harry walked slowly, his palms deep in his pockets. He left the park and the sun's strong light felt a bit of surprise. It was rather cloudy in England.

There were a few dark clouds which he was sure that weren't real, but as long as he didn't draw any attention to himself, he figured that he'd be fine.

The walk took a long time till he reached his destination. The large homely looking house greeted him and he opened the gate hoping that she was in. He should have Iris messaged her, but he was down to his last drachma.

Harry rang the door bell and sighed. Though the weather was warm, too warm for his comfort, he felt rather cold under his black jacket.

"Who is it?" A familiar soft voice called out from the intercom.

He was glad that she was following the process.

"An orange tiger lily." He answered. "Who am I speaking with?"

"Blue cookies." She said and opened the door. Sally had bright smile on her face as she hugged him. Harry instantly knew that it was fake.

"Come in! My donuts are just about ready. You'll love them! I've added a little extra cocoa powder to the batter."

She pulled him in and Harry looked around the house. He could see that it wasn't as clean as it was the last time he had visited. Harry looked at Sally as she walked into the kitchen. She seemed thinner than usual as if she hadn't been eating well. Her face was worn and she seemed to have aged since a few weeks before. Her summer clothes, a sky blue top and white shorts, were obviously to keep her cool, but Harry couldn't understand why she didn't have the air conditioner switched on.

Harry sat at the table as she placed a plate of deliciously smelling donuts in front of him. They were steaming, but Harry picked one anyway and bit into it. He almost choked. It was much too sweet. Not even Percy would withstand it.

"It's hot." She chided, misunderstanding his expression. She sat in her chair next to him and smiled.

"I know this is stupid, but how are you?"

Harry shrugged and swallowed the donut painfully.

"Better."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really!" He cried out. She only smiled and shook her head.

"You sound like Percy at times. It's really adorable." She said trying to flatten his hair.

Harry dropped his donut and sighed, "Mum?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "What, do you think, is going to happen? What we have ahead of us. It's going to be a war. The same for Percy; why is this happening? Why at the same time? There's something bigger here. I can feel it. It's like…like…"

Harry looked at her desperately, "It's like a test. Someone's judging us. Seeing how our situations are being handled. Through the Lord of Time and the Dark Lord."

Sally's smile vanished. She gripped his hand and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"I… I had a dream. It made no sense. I thought it was Hermione at first but then it was someone else –"

"No, no. Start slowly."

"In my dream." Harry said taking deep breaths, "Someone was talking to me. Telling me about my role in something. Everything was hazy. I couldn't see where I was. I didn't know where I was standing. It didn't feel like the ground or a branch or water. It didn't even feel like air. Something's coming. Much worse than what's already happening."

"Sweety, maybe it's only a dream." Sally tried to reason. But Harry shook his head.

"No, Mum. It isn't. Believe me."

She gave a faint smile, "I do."

Harry let out a breath. He felt much better now that he told her this.

Sally looked at him and then said, "Come here. I want to show you something."

She pulled him up. Harry followed her curiously as they went up the stairs to her room. She gestured to her window sill.

Seven different plants were growing in the mud. They were large and their flexible stems were a bit tangled with each other. There were flowers of each plant which were differently coloured. Harry could barely remember them.

"You gave me six of them when you were just a year old. You were a tiny little gentleman." Sally said as she remembered his shy smile when he presented her with a flower everyday for a week.

"This one is perfect." She said touching the petal of a purple orchid bloom. Harry had given it to her two years ago. She had fallen in love with the tiny plant almost immediately.

"They can hear you." Harry whispered and Sally's eyes widened.

"They are _all_ so beautiful! Every one of them is a source of inspiration for me. I just love them all!"

"Better." He whispered.

She smiled as Harry stared at the plants. Sally turned to see her ballerina music box on the bed.

"Did you know that banana plants make small sounds when they grow at night? Some people who work on the banana plantations can hear them grow." Harry commented.

"Plants love music." Sally said. Harry turned towards her confused.

"You do too." She pulled him towards the bed. Sitting at the edge, she gestured for him to lie down and put his head on her lap.

Harry closed his eyes as she stroked his hair. He heard her rummaging through the shelf in her nightstand and felt a brush though his thick tangles.

Sally smiled unconsciously.

"That won't work." Harry murmured.

"Oh shush! Legend may say that a Potter's hair is as untamable as the seas, but it is of no match for a Jackson's baby hair brush."

Harry rolled his eyes. But the feeling was good and so he didn't comment on it.

Sally reached over him to her music box and opened it. The sweet music started to play. Sally sang along with the tone. Her angels' lullaby.

_The Earth seems so dark  
with wintery scars,  
all those who move,  
stay still._

_While a candle glows bright  
in the dreary night.  
Here the howls  
So shrill._

_A drop of dreams  
from blissful streams  
Lay down your pain  
and breathe._

_When darkness blows,  
while silence grows,  
lay down your swords  
and shields._

_By the Fate's hand  
when wings land,  
all shall feel  
their tears._

_Beauty Hearth should  
touch her blood,  
lest all have pain  
to bear._

_Dawn shall break  
when the light streaks  
go through  
darkness deep._

_When the wind gives calm  
with heavenly charm  
all the angels  
sleep._

Harry didn't make a sound as he listened to her sing. Her voice always had a way to calm him down. He would have probably fallen asleep if the music hadn't stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw the box shut itself slowly and Sally whispered, "Feeling better?"

Harry nodded. She grinned and said, "Whatever comes your way, never back down. You should stand up and meet up to the challenge. Show them that you aren't afraid. That's the first step."

Harry nodded again. "I'm not scared. But there are too many things happening. I have to figure out Voldemort's hideout. Offense is the best defense."

"Not always, Pumpkin." Sally said sadly.

Harry frowned, "If we catch them off guard, it's an advantage for us."

"But then you'll be on their land where they will certainly be more comfortable with." Sally pointed out.

Harry sighed, "Then what, Mum? Wait for them to attack us?"

"Think it through. If you really feel that way, then go ahead with your plans. I can't go any further from there." She said, kissing his hair.

"Every plan can have a flaw."

"Flawless plans are never the ones thought of."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked turning to look at her.

"It means. What happens by accident, is what happens flawlessly. We can never plan it."

"But…" Harry interrupted, "We may think it's flawless because we haven't planned it."

Sally brushed his hair bangs over his forehead. "It depends on how well you act your part in it. How well you play your role."

"Fighting?"

"Not only that, baby." She sighed.

Harry stared at the dark pink music box. "Is it dying? Mum, if I die, it will be for everyone. It will be on the battle field. Where I will fight my hardest."

"It's not dying! Did I go anywhere near that?!" She asked sharply and Harry winced. He probably shouldn't have said that.

"Then, I don't understand. I mean I have to do something. I supposed to do something. Millions are under the impression that it ends with me. Unfortunately, I think they're right."

Sally put down the brush and laid her head on Harry's. The position was a bit uncomfortable, but his orange smell was quite comforting.

"Some heroes are born, others are made, some others are forced. What about the rest? Those unsung heroes are the bravest. It takes so much bravery to die willing for a good cause. It's literally overwhelming to die for someone. But there's something even harder."

"What is that?"

Sally looked into the green eyes which burned with curiosity.

"If they ask, then can you live for them?"

Harry was quiet. Living was easy. You just have to go about on your daily business, right?

"Live for them." Harry repeated. "I thought the fight was more important."

"You think that you're supposed to fight Voldemort. You think that's your job. But there may something else. Why did your mother not move from your side?"

Harry's throat felt dry. He never felt like speaking about his past.

"Mum, I –"

"She could have chosen her own life over yours. She could have survived. If Voldemort had truly only wanted you, then her life could have been spared."

"Mum, stop it." Harry said firmly looking up at her. Sally sighed and ran her fingers through his hair and messed it up again.

"She didn't leave you. She never left you. She's still living. If you die for those who love you, you still live in them. But if you do your best to live for them, it makes every day a little easier to survive. It's one thing to exist, it's another to breath."

He didn't blink.

"It's not easy."

"I know that, Pumpkin. It's never easy to decide, but you will know what's right when the time comes. You've been so brave. It's hard, and whatever happens, I will always love you. I'm always here."

Harry felt the silence settle and he thought about her words. She was right. Living is sometimes harder than dying. Even dying for someone.

"There is courage in death. But there is strength in life. Your decisions will lead to one of them, but whatever happens… well that's another story."

Harry sighed.

Sally looked at him kindly, "Too deep?"

"Yeah."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. Harry almost smiled.

WHOOSH!

There was a bright light from downstairs. Wind blew up from the door making their hair fly.

"This dramatic entrance takes the cake." Harry muttered as they went down the stairs.

* * *

**This is going to be a three-shot. I think you guys would have already guessed that since I left you hanging. (Evil laughter in the background.)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter which will probably come in one or two weeks.**

'**The Cursed' will be updated within this week.**

**Cabba**


	3. Being Sally Hurts

**Sneak peek into a part of the fifth series of PJO!**

**This is a direct continuation from the second chapter. The first chapter takes place after the war. The second and third chapters take place before the war (Second Titan War.)**

**Hopefully, that's cleared up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original works of **_**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_** and **_**Harry Potter**_** series. Characters recognized are not mine.**

**Words –1751**

* * *

Sally and Harry went out her room and looked over the banister. The entire living room seemed to have started growing thick and long black hair that smelled like dog. The huge thing tried to move about in the room and though the hall room was big, this didn't fit into it comfortably.

Harry groaned and Sally looked at him curiously.

"Who started a garden of black fur in my house?!" Sally shouted. The 'garden' suddenly became excited as it tried to run in circles to find her.

"Mom!" A voice shouted from somewhere within the living room.

"Pepe! Is that really you?!" She shouted back glad that he was still good.

Sally grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down. They reached the bottom steps and made it into the kitchen in one piece each. Harry was trying to resist.

"No, Mum! If she sees me –"

Harry hadn't been able to complete his sentence when the wall of fur turned completely and they were facing the huge face of a hell-hound. The world's only friendly hell-hound.

"WOOF!"

Sally jumped back as Mrs. O'Leary leaped upon Harry covering him entirely with her fur.

"Not again!" Percy cried as he squeezed into the kitchen.

Sally recovered from her shock and said sternly, "Spit him out!"

Mrs. O'Leary whimpered. Sally placed her hands on her hips and said, "Mrs. O'Leary, be a good girl and spit-him-out!"

The huge hell hound stared at Sally with large puppy dog eyes (pun fully intended).

Sally huffed, "Well, then I'm not going to give you a neck massage."

Mrs. O'Leary's eyes widened at that and opened her mouth from which Harry fell onto the ground covered in dog drool. Mrs. O'Leary poked her nose gently at his chest and Harry muttered, "Please never do that, again!"

Sally frowned at the scene. Normally, she would have immediately helped Harry get up, but now she felt slightly repulsed by the smell. It wasn't everyday you saw your son being spat back out by a dog.

Percy carefully helped Harry stand. The older boy ran his right hand over his left and said, "I'm taking a bath."

He left the room just as another person squeezed into the kitchen. He was shorter than Percy with black hair and eyes. His complexion looked as though he had been under the sun for too many months. He had a clear tan and Sally almost felt jealous of him. She knew who this was.

"Hello Nico. What are you both doing here? Not that I'm not happy, but is something wrong? I mean, other than what's already going on?"

"You're my hearth." Percy suddenly said.

"What?" She blinked at him. Mrs. O'Leary sniffed her feet and Sally walked to the refrigerator and took out a large bag of meat meant for another occasion that she had entirely forgotten.

"Sit down. I made donuts. They're probably not as hot, though."

Nico tentatively reached for one from the kitchen table and bit into it. He choked as the amount of sugar was too much for his taste buds.

"Are they still hot?" Sally asked confused as she sat down and rubbed the hell hound's neck slowly. Percy thumped the younger boy on his back.

"Um, Mom? We actually were going to ask you something." Percy started. Sally already didn't like the conversation by the tone of Percy's voice. She got up suddenly, startling Percy, walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of cold water. Handing it, to Nico she sat down and wringed her hands.

"Thank you." Nico muttered before clearing his throat. "We actually went to visit a woman named May Castellan."

"May Castellan?" Sally murmured. The name didn't ring a bell, she had to admit. But there was a familiarity there…

"Luke's mother." Percy said whispered. Sally understood.

Nico cleared his throat and started to explain what had happened. Sally's grip on the sides of her chair became harder. When Nico had reached the actual point of the conversation, a part of her chair's side broke out completely. The three of them stared at the piece in Sally's hand and she dropped it.

"Splinters." She said as she examined her hand. Nico let out a sound of frustration.

"I'll get them out." A low voice said from behind and Harry walked into the kitchen, fresh and clean and in his spare clothes. Mrs. O'Leary looked up excitedly but Bolt jumped down from Harry (yes, from Harry. Sally still felt unnerved by that) and bumped her nose with the hell hound. Harry let out an almost inaudible sigh before sitting down in between Sally and Nico. He took her palm and Sally tried not to flinch every time he squeezed her skin for the splinters to come out.

"Ms. Jackson, please. I don't know if there's any other way. This is the best plan we've got. Percy's has most chance of making through it. We already have proof that Luke's done it." Nico said impatiently. Then he jumped as if some had kicked his leg.

Both Percy and Harry and innocent expressions as Sally frowned at them.

"It's sounds so dangerous. I mean, there is a reason why Achilles was the last person to do this before Luke. It's not only invulnerability. It's a full package curse." Sally said and winced when Harry yanked out a particularly rough sliver.

Nico looked as though he had run out of options. He looked at Percy and Harry, pleadingly.

"Mom? I know this is hard. But Nico's right, there isn't another way." Percy said. Sally let out a small sound of a mouse being squeezed hard and Percy grimaced. She turned towards Harry and he looked at her.

"From all that I could hear, I agree with Percy that's Nico is right. We are talking about the Titans, here. If Kronos' plan is that Typhon occupies the Gods, then the Demigods will be the only ones to defend the city. There may be other possible candidates for this, like Thalia, Beckendorf, Annie, Nico, Clarisse and others who I know by sight and not names. Unfortunately, it isn't just jumping in. I'm quite sure that, being the Son of Poseidon will not get you any kind of leverage in this. If you aren't ready, it's quite certain that you'll die horribly and the war would continue for four more years before reaching Nico. So, since you are the only compatible candidate for now and since you also don't have much time, go for it. Just don't get murdered by a river."

The kitchen was silent for a while. Harry blinked as he stared at the two boys. Why weren't they responding? He looked at his mother who seemed as if she'd burst into tears any second.

Harry turned his head and glared at Percy, "I can't believe you're willing to do all that! Don't you know how dangerous this is?! If something ever happened to you, I'd never forgive you or myself! What are you thinking? How dare you think to put Mum through all that worry when she already isn't in a stable mind?!"

"Uh…" Percy said gawking at Harry. Nico shook his head as if physically trying to understand what had just happened. Sally wasn't sure how to respond.

Harry buried his face in his hands, "Sugar rush." He murmured.

"But you had only one donut, right?" Sally asked concerned. Nico groaned and said, "We really don't have time for this! I mean, Ms. Jackson, we need to decide fast. Please!"

Mrs. O'Leary let out a small whine and Harry reached out to rub the side of her head..

Percy was breathing slightly hard. Sally stared at him. He looked slightly scared. But he was concealing it well by the way he tried to calm himself down. She gulped. She knew what would happen if he couldn't concentrate. He might die before he even began to live. Percy Jackson wasn't known for his concentration.

"Mum? Percy's risking a lot. I know things could go bad, but I don't any other way that the situation could improve. Don't doubt him. I mean, you taught us! Are you doubting yourself? I have full confidence in you and Percy. He's ready, Mum. I know that you can see this. Just accept it. He's going to do his best, I swear." Harry said and looked at Percy pointedly.

Percy nodded a bit wildly and said, "Yeah, yeah, Mom. This isn't just for some extra strength for myself. It will give us huge advantage to our side. We would have a good chance of holding the Titan army back by the time the Gods come."

Sally laughed a bit hysterically, "You're my son. I can't just… so many things could go wrong…I can't –"

"There isn't any other way. Mom, you have to decide now. Please, I can do it!" Percy reached forward and grabbed her hands. He kneeled down and said, "Look at me, I can do this!"

"I can't lose you –"

"You won't! You'll not lose me, because I will be there, fighting every second. You taught me how to live. Give me a chance." He said fiercely. Sally swallowed.

"I hate decisions. Stupid choices." She muttered. She brushed back some of his hair which had grown out some. She started humming their lullaby. Percy closed his eyes and leaned his head on their entwined hands.

She sometimes hated it when she had to choose. There were so many things she would have like to repeat. But she also knew that if she hadn't made mistakes, then she wouldn't have learnt. But she couldn't make a mistake here. She would never be able to reverse it.

Sally desperately needed _his_ comfort and words. She knew that _he_ would have made her smile and then she would be able to think rationally.

It was like someone was standing behind her and laughing harshly. Resting their hand on her shoulder and telling her that she was playing right into their hands. Two choices. Lose Pepe, or hide him forever.

She leaned her head against his.

No.

Those weren't the choices.

Give him a chance to survive.

Or die trying.

Sally raised her head and looked at him with his eyes closed. He looked as though he was praying. It didn't sound as if he was praying to a specific god. May be he wasn't praying to a god…

She felt her eyes burn when she made her decision.

* * *

**I felt rather melancholy after writing this. The thing with Harry and Mrs. O'Leary had been residing in my head for a few months. Mrs. O'Leary must love oranges…**

**Stay tuned for the next update for The Cursed!**

**Cabba**.


End file.
